Green is SO sexy
by ladyrayin
Summary: When Draco comes out unintentionaly he doesn't know what to expect but one thing he does know is how much he wants Harry. Not DH compatible. I decied who's alive and dead. Dumbles is dead. Sorry. Rating may change.
1. Gay!

**Disclaimer: Ok I am J.K and I OWN ALL of this. Yeah right. I wish! Any who's I only own the story line because if I owned the book I wouldn't be here writing this it would have already been written. Well now that I've said that Read ON.**

**1:Gay**

Harry sat in a quite part of the library with Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny. Hermione was helping him study for charms and Ginny was absently carding her fingers through his mess hair and giggling when he would get frustrated.

Draco huffed as he watched the irritating red head touch Harry. He lay his head on his crossed arms and glared at the seemingly happy couple. Blaise, sitting on Draco's right chuckled. 'Stop moaning like a girl and do something about it.' Draco turned to look at his best friend and glared before resuming his Potter watch. Draco was contemplating doing that but what exactly would he say and how would Harry take it? Draco sighed defeated, when Pansy slid into the chair next to him. "Hi Drakey!" Blaise and Draco rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Go away Pansy." Draco said in a bored monotone. Pansy giggled. "Don't be silly Drakey you don't have to play hard to get with me any more, I'll be yours." Draco sighed. "I've told you before Pansy you're not my type." Pansy stared at him sniffling, and then she softly began to cry. Draco stared at her in horror' 'seriously could she be any more ridiculous.' "Pansy, pleas stop crying, you're making a scene." She shook her head and continued to cry. "Why are you doing this?" Draco shook his head at her. "Pansy stop being stupid. I'm not doing anything; I'm just not attracted to you." Pansy glared at him. "Are you saying I'm unattractive?" her voice shook with anger. Draco's eye widened fractionally as he watched Pansy's anger growing. "No, your beautiful Pansy." "Really?" she gave him a suspicious look. Draco nodded his head. Pansy shrieked in glee and tackled Draco hugging him to her. Blaise rolled his eyes at the both of them.

"Pansy your suffocating him." Pansy sighed and moved back keeping her arms around Draco's neck. She giggled. "I knew you wanted me."

Before Draco could register her words Pansy's lips were firmly pressed against his, her tongue prying open his lips and ransacking his mouth.

Ron scrunched his nose in disgust. "Merlin that's gross, Malfoy's so crude he should take that somewhere else." Hermione looked up from her work, looking from Ron then to Malfoy's table. "Oh!" Harry looked up as well at Hermione's exclamation and hissed.

Draco struggled to pull Pansy off. Getting a good grip on her shoulders he wrenched her away. "What the hell!" Pansy pouted. "Drakey stop it! Let me kiss you!" "NO! I don't like you like that." She huffed and slapped his arms away. "What the hell is your problem, you weren't like this before. You've been acting strange ever since we came back to school what the hell are you not telling me?" Pansy cocked her hip waiting. Draco looked from her then to Blaise, hoping for an answer. Blaise looked at him his eyebrow raised, he shrugged his shoulders. Draco sighed. 'I'm gay." He mumbled. "  
Pansy leaned in. "what? Speak up." Draco sighed. 'Oh what the hell.'

"I'm gay." He said loudly.

Harry completely lost his concentration at Draco's words and ended up putting a tear in his charms paper. Seeing the tear he cursed loudly causing Draco to look in his direction. In all the commotion he forgot that Harry had been sitting there. Draco's eye widened in shock and embarrassment and he took off too his dorms. Harry watched Pansy's face register confusion then shock. He looked back down at his paper and cursed the hole silently. "well who would have guessed the ferrets gay." Ron laughed and Hermione shook her head at his childishness. Ron's statement resonated within Harry's head. 'Draco was gay. Was that why he kissed him? Cause he liked him?' Harry bolted from the table knocking over his chair and startling Ginny and running out of the library. He quickly scanned the halls for the blond, seeing nothing he quickly made his way up to the Gryffindor Tower grabbing his cloak and map. He placed his wand tip to the map and whispered "I solemnly sweat that I am up to no good."

**WHAT! Draco kissed Harry? When did this occur? (Lol) I didn't put it in because I liked the story this way but maybe if people want I'll write a prologue about it. Ok. SO what's gonna happen next? Well only I know that of course. If you want to find out just click the button that says review.**

**XOXO**


	2. Stupid Harry

**Okay here's the next Chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to fast with this but I figured since they already have a history why drag this out. So yeah here it is. Disclaimer in chapter Uno.**

Draco sat on his bed tears streaming down his face. 'Stupid Pansy, making me say something like that, Embarrassing me. Fuck! Harry and his stupid friends were probably sitting in Gryffindor tower now, laughing their arses off about the whole thing. Tomorrow would only be worse because of course Harry would tell all of Gryffindor and then it would leak out and by breakfast tomorrow everyone would know. They'd laugh at me, call me all sorts of names.' Draco sighed. It'd only be fair after all the things he'd done to Harry in the past. Draco laid back on his bed pulling his feet onto the bed and curling up, tears still coursing down his face. He couldn't be more thankful of the fact that he had private rooms.

The sound of his door opening and closing made him sit up. He looked at the door but no one was there, his eye roamed around the room. "Hello?"…………….. "Who's there?"…………………….. Frustrated he slammed his fist on his bed. "Damin't Blaise I'm not in the mod for this." "Blaise this isn't funny, it's never funny, especially not now." Draco waited, out of the corner of his eye something moved. Draco looked to his right expecting to see Blaise pulling off the cloak.

Harry slid off the cloak carefully not trying to freak Draco out. Draco's eyes widened, his mouth hung open. 'Harry! It was Harry! Harry was in his room.' The fragmented thoughts ran circles in his head. Harry watched Draco's reaction. He had been expecting some yelling, probably even hexing, but not this. Draco was just sitting there. Harry stepped towards Draco calling his name.

"Draco."

Harry's voice drifted through his ears pulling him from his shock. As he watched Harry step forward he snapped out of it. Standing quickly he whipped out his wand. "What the hell are you doing in my room Potter? How'd you even get here? Why are you here? Need some more stuff to gossip about?" As Draco spoke he moved closer to Harry stopping when he was a few feet in front of him. Draco gave his patented disdainful look with his eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer. Eyes rimmed red. "Well, what do you-"

Harry cut Draco off closing the few feet of space between them grabbing Draco's head pulling him closer he placed his lips against Draco's softly, running his tongue across his bottom lip. Draco moaned softly opening his mouth, Harry took advantage of this and slid his tongue into Draco's mouth deepening he kiss. Draco grabbed Harry's shoulders to pull him away but he couldn't. Harry's lips on his felt so good. Draco pressed himself against Harry pushing them backwards till Harry collided with a dresser. Harry grunted lightly and began running his hands down Draco's back to his waist. Draco moaned again, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. He ran his hands over Harry's forearms and down to his chest. Harry moved from Draco's lips to his neck running his tongue down Draco's throat placing butterfly kisses down to the juncture between his shoulder and neck. Draco moaned as Harry sucked on his pulse point, he gripped onto Harry's shirt. "Harry"  
Draco let out a breathy moan His voice reverberating in his head.

Draco pushed himself away from Harry, slamming him against the dresser. Harry looked into Draco's face seeing worry quickly pass his features before the Malfoy mask was back in place. Harry stood up crossing over to Draco. Draco put his hands up. "No stop." Harry ignored him and continued to move closer. Draco moved back, climbing on to his bed. He pointed at Harry and spoke, his voice strained. "Stay right there."

Harry paused for a second before making up his mind, he came to the edge of the bed placing his knee on it's side. "Stop! Please!" Draco pleaded, scooting back till his back hit the headboard, while Harry continued to come closer. Harry sat in the middle of the bed leaving space between Draco and himself. Draco warily watched Harry as he tried to hide how freaked out he was.

"Draco…..I." Harry stopped not knowing what to say, he reached out to kiss him again. Draco moved sideways. "No! Why do you keep trying to kiss me?" Harry looked startled and he shrugged. "Isn't that what you want? That's why you kissed me in the hallway right?"

Harry looked at Draco waiting for a response. Draco glared daggers at Harry. "So your just doing this because it's what I want?" Draco's voice was clipped, setting Harry on edge. "Ummm. No, I'm not just doing this for you, I… I want this too.' Draco looked down at his legs, he fisted his hands. "And what the hell is this, Potter?" Harry opened his mouth to speak then closed it. "I don't know." Draco sighed and looked up at him. "It's time for you to go."

Harry sat there.

Draco was starting to get nervous and that made him impatient. Harry wasn't moving just sitting there starring at him. "Potter are you mental? I said leave!" Harry focused in on Draco; he nodded standing and throwing on his cloak. Harry disappeared from his vision; he waited until he saw his door open and close before he let the tears fall from his eyes again. 'Stupid Potter' making him cry.

**Okay Here you go. Tell me what you guys think, and click that review button. Come on click it you know you want to. Just like Rebecca Bloomwood wants to go shopping you want to click that Button. SO….. CLICK IT.**


	3. Your Gonna Regret That

**Ok here's the next chapter for those of you who've been waiting for it.**

**Disclaimer in first chapter so not repeating it hope you all enjoy.**

Harry sat with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny at the dinner table. Hermione and Ron on his right and Ginny on his left. Ron and Hermione were talking about Christmas plans and Ginny was currently trying to feed Harry from her plate.

"Come on Harry open up." She said in a sing song voice. Harry shook his head pushing her hand away from his mouth. "Not now Gin." Harry sighed pushing away his empty plate and laying his head on the table. Hermione looked across Ron to Harry a worried look on her face. "Harry sweetie are you alright?" Harry made a non-committal huh-ing sound. She looked to Ron who shrugged his shoulders and continued stuffing his face, she rolled her eyes. "Boys." Ginny watched Harry, a thoughtful look on her face. She bent down so that he could see her face. "Is this about the M word?" She whispered. Harry nodded. Ginny frowned, "What did he do?" Harry sat up and sighed. He leaned in and whispered in Ginny's ear telling her what happened then going back to his moping position. Ginny thought about the situation, stealing glances at the Slytherin table to look at Draco who was starring at her wi9th a look of pure loathing, and then everything clicked.

Ginny began running her hands through Harry's hair Draco glowered, she pulled away and his glare calmed a bit. Ginny gasped and Harry looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What?" Ginny shook her head. "Later." Harry sat up; Ginny's tone of voice gave away the fact that she had an idea. He stood up from the table and pulled her along. Together they swiftly made there way out of the great hall.

Draco really hated life right now. Pansy was nowhere to be seen even after telling the whole of slytherine his little library revelation. Now every one in his house was starring at him, Nott had hit on him at least 6 times and Blaise was being no help and to top it all off he had to watch Harry and the red headed slut sneak off to do who knows what. All in all this was possibly the worst day of his life. Sighing he stood up tapping Blaise on the shoulder. "I have a headache, I'm going to bed. Blaise nodded and the said there goodnights.

Draco wandered the halls not really wanting to be in the Slytherine common room when so many others were still awake. As he reached the 6th floor corridor he heard familiar voices on his right. Being nosy he silently moved closer to eavesdrop.

"So you think his jealous? Ginny that's stupid why would he be jealous" Draco almost gasped Harry was standing right there a few feet away from him, if he turned the corner he would be able to see him.

"Harry it's so obvious you should have seen the evil looks he was giving me in the Great Hall." 'Evil looks?! He had been giving her evil looks, Shit! They were talking about him. What did she mean he was jealous, jealous of what? Draco heard their voices continue as he thought. 'Crap! Focus!' He tuned back into their conversation.

"Simple plan really." "Ginny I don't know what if you're wrong?"

"Oh come on Harry, don't give me that, you're just scared. No wonder the sorting hat wanted to put you in Slytherine, no Gryffindor is as scared as you." Ginny giggled. "Shut Up." Draco moved closer trying to get a visual of what was going on. Ginny moved closer, placing her hand on Harry's arm. "Look it's a simple plan, just trust me it will work perfectly." She gave him a winning smile and Harry nodded. "Okay but whatever goes wrong I blame you." Ginny rolled her eyes and hauled Harry away in what Draco assumed was the way to Gryffindor tower. Draco sighed she knew; now Harry knew. So what was there plan? Draco wondered what the red head could possibly come up with as he headed back the way he came, deciding it was time to face the dungeons.

Friday afternoon in the Great Hall was always a loud affair, considering it was so close to the weekend, but this weekend was a Hogsmead Weekend. All the houses were excited and all around students were asking other students to join them for the celebrated Saturday. In all every one was in a big huffy, except Draco, who was calm and cool until Harry Potter walked in. Draco was perfectly fine, sipping tea which he promptly choked on as Harry walked across the threshold and into the Great Hall and everything fell silent.

Yes Friday afternoon in the Great Hall was always a loud affair that is until Harry Potter walked in.

Harry was nervous about this plan as he and Ginny walked into the Great Hall for lunch. He stopped just short of the doors panicking. Ginny stood in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. "Relax just think about quiditch like we practiced." Ginny waited as Harry did as he was told. Once she saw the calm expression settle on his face she let go whispering good luck as she rushed inside the Hall. Harry took a deep breath he could do this. He took steps closer counting down in his head till he entered the Great Hall, once inside he heard and felt all the noise stop as all eyes fell on him. He paused for a second before walking to Gryffindor table in a slow but confident stride.

Draco couldn't believe his eyes, Harry looked….he looked….Hot! Gorgeous, the most amazing thing he'd ever seen in his life. Draco was astounded; he couldn't believe someone could look this good. Draco watched Harry make his way to the Gryffindor table and sit down, while saying Hi to his friends. Then Harry turned and stared right into Draco's eyes. Draco felt compelled to get closer to Harry to whiteness those amazing green eyes up close. Harry winked at him before turning away and acting as if nothing ever happened. Draco's felt his body heat up, his face flushing and his ears burning. Draco knew he really had the hot's for Harry. 'What is he doing to me?!'

**AT DINNER**

Harry played with his food, eating very little of it. All the stared were making him acutely uncomfortable. Ever since his entrance at lunch people would not stop starring it was dinner time now and he could still fell the heat of all the eyes on him. He sighed pushed away his plate and stood up. Ginny turned to look at him. "What's up?" Harry shook his head. "I'm going for a walk or something." Ginny nodded. "Want me to…." She trailed off and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to get my broom." Ginny nodded and stood up. "I'll go." She turned back to the table and said goodbye to Ron, Hermione Neville and Luna. She turned back to Harry and they exited the Great Hall arm in arm. A few minutes later Draco got up and followed them.

Ever since lunch Draco could not take his eyes off Harry, anytime he ran into him he stared. Draco had planned on talking to him numerous times today but every time he tried he was always with Ginny. Now Draco followed them seeing their silhouettes by the doors to the rounds. He watched from a distance as Harry's broom appeared and he mounted it saying something to Ginny before taking off into the sky, as she moved Draco followed her trying to get closer without being noticed. After a few minutes of this Ginny stopped. They were between the lake and the Quiditch pitch now.

"I know your there Draco." He froze, his whole body went still. 'Fuck!' He was caught. He walked over and stood next to Ginny. "How did you…" "I was pretty sure you'd follow." Draco stood silent. Ginny looked up at the sky watching Harry. "He's a really great flyer isn't he." Draco nodded his agreement even though she couldn't see it. They stood there in silence for a little bit longer, and then Ginny turned around. "Well I'd better head back. Goodnight Draco." She gave him a wink and a pat on his shoulder before making her way back to the castle.

Draco watched her walk away. She really puzzled him. When Draco turned back around Harry was standing right in front of him. Draco jumped.

"Bloody hell Potter!" Harry chuckled, switching his broom from his right hand to his left; he ran his right through his windswept hair.

"Sorry." Draco rolled his eyes. "Sure as if you weren't trying to kill me." His voice dripped with sarcasm. Harry sighed.  
"Look if you've come to be annoying then you might as well leave. But I just wanted you to know I'm sorry I kissed you." Draco's mouth hung open.

"You're sorry you kissed me?" Harry watched Draco his face turning red. "I don't mean it to insult you, I just meant that what you said in your room was right, I don't know what this is and I shouldn't have forced myself on you and if you can forgive me I'd like us to be friends." Draco was stunned Harry felt bad because of what he said! Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's stupid Gryffindor sympathies. This was obviously his way of saying sorry and trying to start over. Friends? Friends for now. Deciding that he had figured out Harry's reasoning Draco nodded and took Harry's extended hand.

"Friends."

If Draco had only knew how wrong he was about what Harry had in mind.

**Ok so if you guys have any questions just send me a message or put it in your review.**

**Just one obvious point that I guess you might be wondering about. I didn't put what Harry looks like when he goes into the Great Hall because it's a Friday so he's in school uniform. He just looks really good from what Ginny did with his hair and his glasses and etc. If you want a description just ask. Also this is the last chapter I had already written out so the next one might take a little longer than normal. Also I've decided to give out a reward, I've been working on a few other stories and I want some feed back so this is a help to me as much as it's a reward. The first person to leave a review will get to read a small piece of one of my new stories. **

**SO That's all for now.**

**Buena's Noches. L.R.**


	4. Finnish What You Start'

**Here's the new Chapter Part 1. Hope you guys like it**

"Draco did you add the Dragons Blood already?" "…….." Harry looked up from the book when Draco did not respond. "Draco!" Draco shook his head, his eyes focusing in on Harry.

"What? No!" Draco began to blush. 'Crap!' He'd almost been caught. He quickly turned his head and pretended to read on in his book. Harry looked at Draco for a second then went back to the potion they were brewing. He took the vial of Dragons Blood and added 3 drops into the cauldron.

Harry trudged slowly down the dungeon hallway stopping in front of Snape's closed door. Waiting for his detention to start.*

The door opened and Harry jumped off the wall, Snape stood there giving him his usual glare. "Get in Potter." Snape stood aside letting Harry pass through the door. Harry saw that Draco had gotten there early and was sitting on Snape's desk, currently inspecting his nails. Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's girlishness and Snape cleared his throat. "I want you to re-organize the storeroom and place the empty vials on my desk. Harry groaned drawing Snape's attention. "Be glad, Mr. Potter. That I'm not making you clean cauldrons… the muggle way." Draco interrupted before Harry could get them into more trouble. "How do you want us to shelve them Uncle Severus?" Snape looked at Draco. "In the most reasonable way expected." Draco nodded. Snape gave Harry one last disdainful look before closing the door and leaving.

Draco slid off the desk and walked towards Harry stopping a few feet in front of him. Harry eyed Draco warily. It'd been months since they had, had a fight and they were starting up a pretty good friendship. Getting to know more about each other as friends. But sometimes Harry felt that at any moment they could go back to being enemies. Especially when he was in one of his moods.

"Shall we?" Draco said waving his hand towards the door of the storeroom. Harry nodded and walked past Draco opening the storeroom door and they stepped in one after another.

*Just so it's clear. Harry's and Draco's potion blew up because Draco wasn't paying attention.

**Okay so I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to type this and that it's so short. But it's all for a purpose. (the shortness not the waiting.) The waiting was a result of lots of tests I was forced to take and me being punished. The next part of this chapter should be up soon.**


	5. Finnishing what was started & being left

**New Chapter. I know you guys are like FINALLY!. Well sorry. I've just been really busy and my computer went all retarded. And I' really starting to struggle with the story so I don know what's going to happen after the next chapter. So one more chapter to be put up and after that I'm not sure.**

**Be aware there are things mentioned in this chapter that weren't mentioned in the others. Basically a time jump has occurred over the last 6 months that they are attempting to be friends. Also through out the other chapters there will be things mentioned that have happened in the time jump.**

They had been working for a while and in that time Harry had discarded his jumper and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. Harry ran his hands through his hair wiping the sweat from his forehead and wiping it onto his pants and continued working on the top shelf organizing the vials from least deadly to most. Draco was collecting the empty vials and placing them in the corner.

Draco reached up to grab some other empty vials accidentally brushing his chest up against Harry's side there hands touching. Harry froze stiff his heart slamming in his chest. Draco paused too before slowly grabbing the two vials off the shelf. When Draco was once again a safe distance away (as far as he could go in such a tiny place) Harry let out a breath and continued working. Hey worked a few more minutes in silence before Harry spoke. "Draco could you open the door it's getting hot in here." Harry wiped his arm across his forehead and rolled up his sleeves. He turned to face Draco who had his right hand on the Door knob and his left pressed against the door. " Draco?" He didn't move. Harry crossed the space between them placing his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco what's wrong?" Draco began trembling lightly.

"It won't open. The door it's stuck." Harry moved Draco away from the door taking the knob in both hands he twisted then pushed putting all his weight into his shoulder. After a few seconds he gave up.

"Looks like we're stuck." He turned to Draco whose jumper was off and his shirt hanging open, tie on the floor, starting to hyperventilate. Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him into a hug. "Relax Snape has to come back, we wont be here long. Harry rubbed his hands up and down Draco's shoulders trying to calm him. He had forgotten how Claustrophobic Draco was.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and leaned against him. They stayed like this for a few minutes. Harry placed a small kiss to Draco's head, rubbing his hands up Draco's back. Draco looked up at him "Don't stop." Harry knew he should stop he didn't want to take advantage of Draco but his eyes were pleading. Harry groaned giving in and pushing Draco up against the door. He slid his hands from behind Draco and up over his chest. Draco moaned his head thudding against the door. Harry continued to slide his hands over his body, up his chest, over shoulders down his arms back up and then down his back. Harry leaned into him pressing there bodies together his lips hovering over Draco's for a second, and then there lips crashed against each others. Harry squeezed the blonds butt grinding their hips together. Draco grabbed onto Harry's shoulders lifting himself up, he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist.

Harry moved his lips away from Draco's placing light kisses on his jaw line going upwards towards his ear he kissed the small hollow behind Draco's ear lobe. Draco squeezed his legs tighter around Harry grinding into him more. Harry gasped. "Draco!"  
Draco slid his hands through Harry's hair grabbing fist full and pulling so he could look Harry in the eyes. Harry licked his lips looking at the flush of Draco's skin. Draco whined and rolled his hips thrusting against Harry, biting his lip as Harry returned the thrust rocking against him. "Please Harry!" Draco whined. Harry let Draco go his legs unwrapping from around his waist.

Harry's hands were placed on Draco's hips. He opened his mouth to tell Draco 'no' that they had to stop but Draco's lips covered his and they were kissing again Draco leaning heavily against the door Harry's body pressed into him. A second later they lay on the floor. Harry sprawled across Draco. Draco blinked disoriented, he looked to see hat he storeroom door had opened which meant that they were free, then he saw he black shoes by the door and looked up to see his uncle glaring down at him. "Potter up. Get dressed and get out." Harry scrambled up grabbing his clothes and fleeing. Draco sat up rubbing the back of his head. Snape held out his hand and Draco took it standing. Get what you wanted Dragon." Draco looked towards the door which Harry had just fled out of, an odd look on his face. For some reason he didn't think he did.

Harry was walking down the halls head down lost in thought. He'd been doing a good job of avoiding Draco so far, he'd even skipped potions class. He sighed mentally.

**Harry P.O.V**:

'What am I going to do? Damnit! Were supposed to be friends. Why can't I control myself around him? Arghhh!'  
**End Harry P.O.V**

As Harry berated himself for his obvious lack of self control he was grabbed and pulled into an empty unused classroom, and slammed against the door which was now locked judging from the click he heard. Harry looked up into the very angry face of Draco Malfoy. He opened his mouth to speak but the stinging sensation of being slapped stunned him into silence. "Ow!" Draco glared at him. "Good I'm glad it hurt, because your a complete arsehole Harry Potter and I hate you!" Draco's cheeks were bright red and his eyes glowed. Hurt flashed across Harry's face. "I'm sorry. We can go back to being enemies if that makes you happy." He turned to unlock the door but Draco grabbed him and spun him back around. "Are you serious? That's it!" Harry gave him a confused look. "I don't-" "I did not spend 3 years crushing on you and 6 months of this lets be friends bullock so you could ravage me in a storage room and then leave me." Draco crossed his arms over his chest; never letting up on the heated glare he was sending Harry's way. Harry blinked a few times.

"Wait your mad at me because I didn't wait around and screw you?" Harry stared at him in wonder. Draco slammed him back against the door. "You'll learn quickly Potter that you don't start things you can't finish." Draco pressed his lips to Harry's. Engaging them in a heated battle for dominance which would have lasted longer if Harry's if Harry's Gryffindor tendencies hadn't kicked in. Harry pushed Draco away and reversed there positions trying to get some control over the situation. "We're not doing this." Draco huffed. "You make no sense Potter. You find out I'm gay come into my room molest me. I kick you out you ignore me then say 'lets be friends' you ravage me in Snape's storeroom ignore me again and now you won't finish the job?"

Harry looked away from him to the floor staying silent. Draco gave Harry a disgusted look and slapped his arms away turning to go. Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him away from the door. "I'm sorry Draco I can't. This just...I can't. I just can't have sex with you and forget about it." Draco stayed silent for a moment then he turned around facing Harry. He pulled Harry closer and held his face in his hands. "Do you think id work this hard to have you fuck me and forget about it? You're going to remember this Potter, forever." He whispered the last part against Harry's lips before kissing him. Harry groaned kissing back passionately. He grabbed Draco by the waist, pushing him against the door.

Pulling his shirt out of his pants. They continued to kiss as Harry quickly unbuttoned Draco's shirt pulling it off and throwing it on the floor. He quickly gave the same treatment to Draco's pants which now pooled at his feet. Harry stepped back taking in Draco's figure. Harry bit his bottom lip. Draco shifted uncomfortable with the weight of Harry's stare. "What?" Harry shook his head. "Nothing." He stepped forward grabbing Draco's chin and placing a soft kiss on his lips, then down his jaw line and down to his neck. Continuing down till his lips ghosted across a nipple. Harry gently sucked it into his mouth suckling gently. Draco gasped twining his hands into Harry's hair gripping tightly. "Harry." Draco's voice was barely above a whisper but Harry heard it and looked up into Draco's eyes. Switching to the other nipple and giving it the same attention. Harry then continued down Draco's body licking nibbling and sucking without breaking eye contact.

Draco watched as Harry slid his boxers from his waist and down his legs. His breath catching in his throat.  
Harry placed a kiss on Draco's abdomen as he took Draco's hard on into his right hand and slowly began pumping, his left hand rested on Draco's shoulder. Draco let out a whoosh of air as he tried to control his breathing, the chocked as Harry took all of him into his mouth and began sucking. "Merlin!" Draco gasped tightening his hand in Harry's hair. Harry laughed sending vibrations up Draco's shaft as he began bobbing up and down alternating between quick sucks and slow licks to his head. Harry placed two of his fingers against Draco's lips. Draco opened his mouth, sucking both fingers gently. Making sure the were slicked with saliva he sucked for a few minutes before Harry pulled them out of Draco's mouth. Using his right hand he parted Draco's cheeks.

Rubbing one of the wet digits into the tight ring of muscles. Draco groaned at the sting that accompanied the finger worming around inside him. Harry worked the finger inside him pushing further and adding his second finger stretching and pushing deeper. Harry slid Draco's cock out of his mouth to the tip licking Draco's slit and tasting the salty pre-cum. Harry continued to suck on Draco's head as he curled his fingers pushing deeper.

Draco let out a shout and Harry took all of Draco back into his mouth. He smiled internally knowing he had found Draco's spot. Harry continued rubbing at his prostate as his head bobbed faster and faster. "Harry! I'm...... fuck...Ahhh!"  
Draco came hard his load shooting down Harry's throat. Harry pulled away slowly with a popping sound. He stood up wiping a string of saliva off of his chin and swallowing. Draco stared at Harry. Grabbing him by his collar and kissing him hard on the mouth. Harry moaned into the kiss. Pulling away slightly so that there foreheads touched. "What was that for?" Draco stared into Harry's eyes. "I didn't think you had it in you Potter."

He smiled and they continued to kiss softly until rude beeping began.  
Harry pulled away and looked at his wrist. "Shit!" Draco gave him a confused look. "What is it?" Harry glanced up at him. I have to go. I'm sorry." He kissed Draco on the lips and opened the door stepping into the hallway leaving Draco to fend for himself.

**Cliffy I know you guys hate me right now. Because I really hate cliffys well new update soon. Hopefully**


End file.
